


Abstract Art is My Passion

by broadwait



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Lucifer is a Little Shit, M/M, Meet-Cute, Sam is so tired, let him sleep, or not so cute lol, possibly to be continued if i ever sat down and fucking wrote something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 00:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadwait/pseuds/broadwait
Summary: Luke is a talented abstract artist. He's also an asshole and Sam hates him





	

**Author's Note:**

> A gift to a dork bc she was sick and i promised i would. Comments and kudos welcome. Was chaptered but i’ll be real guys, i was never going to finish it lmao

Sam was tired. He’d been up since four that morning to get ready for his shift at the coffee shop. The job paid well enough, but it seemed like he was always stuck with opening. He was off by 2, but instead of doing the smart thing and _taking a fucking nap _he decided he could always sleep later, and started to straighten up his apartment. Cleaning instead of sleeping would have been fine, except that it was currently 6 and he was about to go out for the evening. He was running on 5 hours of sleep and more coffee than one person should ever drink.__

__It wasn’t that he didn’t like going out with his friends, it was that they always seemed to pick the days that he felt like shit. When he’d first moved to New York, he’d been immediately transfixed by all the lights and people and sounds. He didn’t mind a few missed hours of sleep if it meant that he got to experience “city life”. New York at night was an experience, but it was an experience that he’d rather have some other day. Tonight the lights were just irritating, the noise was annoying, and the people were ruder than they’d ever been. Sam didn’t like to complain often, so really he spent most of the trip sulking near the back of his group of friends._ _

__Jessica had heard about an art show at a gallery relatively near them and insisted they all go. The whole of them consisted of Garth, Jessica, Charlie, Meg, and Sam. How they all managed to form their group was kind of a mystery; Garth knew Sam and Sam knew Jess and Jess knew Charlie and Charlie knew Meg. They’d all managed to meet at a party that Jess threw one night and somehow became very tight knit. Only three of them worked at the coffee shop but before the party they’d barely spoken. Now they were all practically inseparable._ _

__“Where’s this gallery again?” Charlie asked. She was walking ahead with Jessica, apparently both excited to finally get there. Sam couldn’t remember the artist’s name, but he was fairly certain that both of them had spent several hours gushing to the group about him one night when they were all too drunk to really care._ _

__“It’s on West 25th, so we’re almost there,” Jess answered. It was nearly autumn, and the night air of the city was beginning to cool from the scorching summer they’d had. It would be nice if Sam was a little less completely exhausted._ _

__When they finally arrived at the gallery, Sam was basically falling over himself. They’d gotten lost three times, argued about whether they were going the right way, looked up the address on google maps, and still managed to pass the gallery twice. If Sam had been a stranger watching, he would’ve sworn that they were tourists visiting last minute before school started._ _

__Inside was much cooler than outside, and Sam was eternally grateful. There were a few benches near the entrance that he decided to rest on for a few minutes before looking at the art. Charlie and Jess rushed ahead, arms linked and excitement fueling their steps. Garth immediately started looking for a bathroom. Meg sat down next to him._ _

__“Hey Sam, you feeling alright?” She asked. He sighed._ _

__“Not really. I opened today and haven’t had a chance to really rest since like, 5.” Meg gave him a sympathetic look._ _

__“Yeah I can understand that. You know that if you’re not feeling up to going out when we are, you are allowed to say no right?” Sam ran a hand over his face._ _

__“Yeah, I know, but I wanted to come. I just didn’t expect it to be this much of a hassle, you know?”_ _

__“I feel you, my feet are killing me.” She put her arm around his shoulders. “I’m going to have a look around for a bit, tell me if you need anything okay?”_ _

__“Alright Meg, thank you.” She flashed him a smile and he managed to send one back. She walked off and Sam checked his phone. After five minutes of sitting near the door, Sam decided that he looked too pathetic and that he needed to look around the gallery._ _

__The exhibition was actually fairly nice. Most of the work was abstract pieces from the artist that Charlie and Jess loved, but there were other assorted pieces from various other people. Sam understood why they were so into this guy: his work was incredible. Sam had never been the kind of person to actively seek out artists. He liked art, but only in passing. It had never been something he was deeply vested in._ _

__But this guy, wow was he incredible. Nick Morningstar. He didn’t paint people or things, he seemed to paint concepts and feelings. Each stroke told its own story, every color was something important, even the negative space was significant. Every piece was something you wanted to remember, to take a picture of, do anything to preserve it for yourself. Sam didn’t want to look away._ _

__A man came up and stood beside him as he marveled at one work full of shades of blue. Sam didn’t even know he was there until he spoke._ _

___“So what do you think of all this.”_ _ _

__

__

__He turned to look at him. The man was shorter than him by a few inches. He was dressed nicely but his hair was in a sort of disarray, blond strands sticking up at odd angles. He wore glasses, and through the lenses he looked up at Sam with these eyes that were absolutely piercing. It was kind of attractive, in a weird “I can see into your soul” kind of way._ _

__“I think the artist is really incredible,” Sam replied, turning his gaze back to the piece on the wall. In his peripheral, Sam could see that the man didn’t look away._ _

__“I think it’s rather boring really,” he said offhandedly. Sam quickly turned to look at the man, who had turned away from Sam and was looking at the art once again. Sam was mildly infuriated._ _

__“What do you mean it’s ‘boring’? This guy is a genius. I’m not even that big into art and I can see that.” The man shrugged._ _

__“Abstract art isn’t that good. It just seems lazy really.” Sam could choke this guy._ _

__“That seems like a very ignorant opinion. There’s so much emotion and story to these paintings, I’ve never seen anything so raw and powerful in my life. Just because it doesn’t have definitive form doesn’t make it lazy, it makes it more free to tell a story and communicate feeling.” The man was looking at him now, and goddamnit, he was _smirking _.___ _

____“You sound like someone who’s much more into art than they’d like to admit.”_ _ _ _

____“I sound like someone who respects different forms of art instead of comparing vastly different kinds of expression and putting one over the other.”_ _ _ _

____“Who said that was my actual opinion?”_ _ _ _

____“Why would you say it if it wasn’t”_ _ _ _

____“I don’t know. Sometimes it’s fun to play devil’s advocate,” the man said before winking at Sam. Sam didn’t know it was possible to hate someone so immediately but, you learn something new everyday. The man stuck out his hand. “Luke.” Sam took his hand with no small bit of hesitance and reluctance._ _ _ _

____“Sam.” They dropped hands and Sam went back to looking at the art on the walls. He could feel Luke’s stare but decided to ignore it. Eventually Luke walked away, and Sam went in search of one of his friends._ _ _ _

____The rest of the exhibition was fantastic and Sam ended up having a great time despite his exhaustion and his unfortunate encounter. Charlie and Jess talked a mile a minute about all their favorite pieces and how much they enjoyed the show. Sam was glad they had a good time, but he was excited to finally get home and get some sleep before his shift the next morning. Meg and Garth were waiting for them near the front._ _ _ _

____“I liked the art overall but if they can make the exhibition floor look so nice, then why can’t they make better bathrooms, that’s all I’m saying.”_ _ _ _

____“Garth, please stop talking for like two minutes of your life,” Meg said as they all started to head towards the door. Sam could see Luke talking with the receptionist and internally groaned. He’d managed to have a good time, could he please not have it ruined by this asshole._ _ _ _

____“Oh my god, Jess, Jess, look who’s at the door,” Charlie whispered loudly to Jess. Jess looked up and froze, eyes wide. She looked at Charlie. Then back at the door. Then back to Charlie again._ _ _ _

____“Oh my fucking god,” she said a little bit too loudly. Sam looked at them in confusion._ _ _ _

____“What are you guys freaking out about,” he asked._ _ _ _

____“Sam. That’s the artist. That’s Nick Morningstar. I didn’t know he was going to be here tonight!!” Charlie said excitedly. Luke (Nick?) finished talking to the woman at the desk and turned to walk back towards the gallery. He caught sight of Sam and the group and smirked, heading over. Sam paled._ _ _ _

____“Jess, he’s coming over here, what should we do?” Charlie asked._ _ _ _

____“Just act normal, for christ’s sake!” Jess answered through a plastered smile, concealing her real one. Luke stopped in front of them._ _ _ _

____“Hello there, I hope you all enjoyed your visit,” he said, looking at all of them but finally resting his eyes on Sam. His eyes were full of challenge._ _ _ _

____“It was fantastic Mr. Morningstar, really just incredible. Your art is amazing,” Jess gushed. Charlie looked on in awe. Garth and Meg smiled politely, but ultimately seemed unphased. Luke smiled at them._ _ _ _

____“I’m glad you liked it so much. I try my best to make it ‘raw and powerful’, as some would say.” Sam wanted this conversation to be over as soon as humanly possible. “I hope you all stop by again. And, it was good talking to you Sam, I enjoyed our conversation greatly.” He nodded at all of them before locking eyes with Sam, and then walked back into the gallery._ _ _ _

____Every turned to look at Sam. Charlie and Jess looked at him in awe. Meg just raised her eyebrows._ _ _ _

____“Sam. You guys _talked _?? How did he know you Sam, what did he say, what did you say, you have to tell us everything.” Charlie and Jess started talking over one another, and Sam couldn’t get a word in edgewise, not that he really wanted to. He just wanted to go home and forget about the talented jackass that he may or may not have argued with.___ _ _ _

______The way home was full of chatter and Sam purposely avoiding answering any questions. Eventually Charlie and Sam gave up and they walked home in relative silence. Sam was still tired, but it wasn’t as bad as it could’ve been. As embarrassing as it might have been, Sam still had a pretty good time, and the art was still really good._ _ _ _ _ _

______When Sam got home, he practically collapsed in bed. He decided not to think about the attractive asshole too much, and fell asleep._ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
